


A Smiling God

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oak Doors, Worship, carlos is confused, kevin is very religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin meets Carlos out in the desert outside of the doors. He mistakes the scientist for his smiling god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos sighed to himself as he looked down at his phone. Cecil had just posted a new picture of him and Khoshekh and it already had a couple hundred notes. Carlos smiled even as he felt a tug at his heart. He reblogged Cecil’s picture and added a comment before putting his phone away. Back to wandering aimlessly it seemed.

He had no idea how long he had been wandering around in the vast desert looking for any way home. Several times he had about given up only to get a text or call from Cecil that motivated him to keep going. And keep going he did. He had traveled so far across the hot sands, strangely never burning or succumbing to heat stroke or even getting thirsty or hungry. It was as if time had stopped and he could still walk.

Carlos sighed again as he kicked a rock. It rolled across the sand and fell still. Still. Everything was still. Nothing ever happened, and it was just him in this endless desert. Carlos suddenly picked the rock back up and threw it hard. It sailed through the air and hit the ground far away.

Carlos watched it roll away and suddenly saw something. It looked like a man. Whatever it was, it was stumbling around and was dressed in dressy clothes. As it came closer, Carlos gasped. It was Cecil.  
“Cecil?” Carlos started walking towards the figure. “Cecil!” How had he gotten here? Had he found another door? Could they get home now? Carlos’s heart leapt with joy as he rushed towards Cecil. Cecil collapsed in the sand, and Carlos ran faster. He knelt down and rolled Cecil over to help him-  
It wasn’t Cecil.

Carlos gasped and jerked back when he saw the figure looked like Cecil, but was covered in blood and had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It blinked dully at him with black eyes and mumbled.  
“God…sm-smiling…smiling…my…god…” The man was obviously delirious from heat exhaustion and Carlos wasn’t surprised. The man was wearing black and yellow clothing made of heavy material, dressed for a business meeting it looked like. 

Carlos felt a twinge of pity and removed the man’s thick vest. He unbuttoned his shirt to let him air out, and set up his technical device (Which totally was NOT an umbrella) to provide shade. He dug his water bottle out of his bag (which never emptied somehow no matter how much he drank), and poured some cold water over the man’s chest. The man wriggled and shuddered, trying to push Carlos away, but Carlos stayed and then helped the man drink some water.

The man drank and lay back in the shade, still mumbling, and Carlos sat down. Who was this man? How had he gotten here? Carlos spotted a nametag on the vest and looked at it. It read ‘Kevin’ and had the Strex logo on it. Carlos was familiar with Strex, having heard quite a bit from Cecil, but he had never heard of Kevin. But then it clicked. Kevin worked for Strex. Strex was in Desert Bluffs. Desert Bluffs was outside the door. Kevin was not where he was supposed to be. Did that mean…there was another door open somewhere?

A low groan broke into Carlos’s thoughts and he turned back around to see Kevin weakly sitting up. There was a sun tattoo on his chest, directly over his heart. Black eyes opened wider to look at Carlos, blinking a few times. 

“Wh…who…” Kevin rasped. He suddenly froze and his eyes opened wider. “M…my god…” he said. He leaned closer to Carlos. “My god…”  
“Hey,” said Carlos. “You ok? Maybe you should lay back down. You don’t look so good.”

Kevin smiled and lowered himself until his face was on the ground, looking as if he were bowing. Bowing to what? To Carlos? Why? Carlos slowly inched backwards, intent on gathering his things and booking it, but then Kevin grabbed his ankle. Carlos stared as Kevin reverently kissed his foot.  
“My Smiling God,” he said in a low voice. “You have come for me.”

AN: Thanks so much for reading, please comment below. The more I get the more inspired I become to write more. Tell me what you think. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos stared as Kevin started to twirl his scientific device (that definitely wasn’t just an umbrella). Smiling God? Him? Maybe Kevin was sicker than he thought. Well, Kevin seemed to have erked up after a little shade and some water. His smile was back and the black pits he called eyes were blinking idly. Did he even need to blink? Was it habit?  
Carlos shook off his scientific questions and stood up. Kevin smiled up at him and did the same.  
“What are we going to do now, My Lord?” He asked. “How may I serve you?”  
“Please, just…just stop,” Carlos was seriously getting weirded out by this. “I’m not your Smiling God. I’m a scientist. Nowhere near religion.”  
“Oh?” Kevin twirled the device again. “But aren’t they one and the same?”  
“What? No. They aren’t. Now please, just…just leave me alone. You can keep my scientific device.” Carlos turned around and walked off, but he hadn’t gone far when he realized that Kevin was following him.  


“What did I say?” He didn’t stop walking. Maybe Kevin would get bored and walk off.  
“I can’t leave,” said Kevin. “I’m supposed to be serving you. You’re my god.”  
“Why are you so convinced?” Carlos asked. As far as he knew he didn’t look godly. Hell, he probably looked like crap right now. He probably had sweat and dirt stains, he hadn’t washed his hair, he probably smelled too.  
“Because you are prefect,” said Kevin. “Your smile…your hair…everything about you. And you’re wearing white! Those are all traits of our smiling god.”  
Carlos sighed again. Kevin was starting to sound like Cecil as well as look like him. As if he didn’t have enough problems.  
“You cant call me a god because of all that,” said Carlos. “Wouldn’t I need some kind of godly powers? Something that would show divinity?”  
“Well, you’re out here, aren’t you?” Kevin asked. “Do you even know where this is?”  
“A desert?” Carlos finally stopped and looked back at Kevin. Kevin laughed.  
“Not just that. This is the desert of creation. Where life as we know it began. You see…we are all made of sand from this desert. The Smiling God cried when he saw how empty our world was. His tears hit the sand and from it he molded the first civilization and its inhabitants,” he said.  


“He…made a city and people out of sand,” Carlos slowly repeated.  
“Why do you think little children build sand castles?” Kevin repeated. “But it was always told how the smiling god had a perfect smile and he was perfection incarnate and everyone immediately loved him for his perfection. And if I recall, my double instantly fell in love with you.”  


Carlos perked up at that.  
“Your double? You mean Cecil? You’re Cecil’s double?” He had heard of doubles but had never actually seen one. It had led to many late night debates amongst his team. Debates that had ended in passed out mumbles and lots of coffee and theories that got steadily more ridiculous.  
“But…if you’re his double, that means you’re from….Desert Bluffs,” Carlos said slowly. Kevin just smiled with his jagged teeth and nodded.  
Now Carlos was nervous. He had heard of that place from Cecil and he had heard nothing good about it. Especially considering all the trouble that one company had put Night Vale through.  
“More specifically, I’m the voice of Desert Bluffs,” said Kevin. “And that means that I am your voice too. You may use my vocal chords and words as you please when we get home.”  
“You know how to get home?” Carlos was shocked. How could Kevin know?  
“This isn’t my first time here,” said Kevin. “I know a way out. You gave me the ability to find my way out. On the way, we can recover your memories, my Lord. Actually, let me help you with that.”  
Carlos didn’t have time to move before Kevin’s fist came rushing towards him and everything went black.


End file.
